Lovely Day
by Voi La Kezza
Summary: Ia memandangku dengan tatapannya yang tajam, lalu mulai membuka gaunku../Kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu../#for SHSD#cake/RnR?


**Lovely Day**

**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, alur ngebut**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, dapur ini sangat berantakan karena barang-barang yang baru saja digunakan masih berserakan dimana-mana. Sisa-sisa tepung berwarna putih sedikit mengotori lantai, ada kulit telur yang mengintip dari plastik hitam yang belum dibuang pada tempatnya. Bahkan oven besar yang terletak disudut ruangan pun masih terlihat sangat panas.

Tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kiriku muncul seorang gadis cantik, ia menghampiriku dan tersenyum lalu setelah itu ia mulai membereskan dapur kotor ini.

"Setelah aku selesai membereskan ini, aku akan mendandanimu sehingga kau akan terlihat lebih cantik." Ujar gadis itu sambil terus bekerja. Ia berjalan mondar mandir kesana kemari dalam dapur ini, terlihat sedikit terburu-buru membereskan semuanya mungkin karena hari sudah semakin sore.

Ku perhatikan gadis itu, ia memiliki paras cantik yang bertipe lembut dan meskipun ia bekerja agak buru-buru, ia tetap saja terlihat anggun dan keibuan, senyumnya tadi juga sangat manis. Gadis ini menebarkan aura yang menenangkan.

Setelah selesai, ia mendatangiku dan membawaku ke meja yang terletak ditengah dapur ini. Diatas meja terdapat barang-barang yang semuanya memiliki warna yang beraneka ragam, mulai dari manik gula, krim yang dibungkus didalam plastik, cokelat bulat dan ada juga potongan buah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua benda warna-warni itu ada ditubuhku.

"Kau tahu, rencananya aku akan memberikanmu kepada seseorang yang ku sukai," gadis itu mulai mendandaniku dengan menempelkan krim berwarna merah diatas tubuhku yang berwarna putih kekuningan, tangannya dengan cekatan membentuk krim itu sehingga menyerupai bunga mawar. Krim itu terasa sangat lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ia mau menerima pemberianku saat ia mendapatkan hadiah dari gadis-gadis lain yang lebih cantik dariku."

Sekarang ia menyelipkan sebuah _fondant_ berwarna hijau yang berbentuk seperti daun di sisi kanan tubuhku. Tampilanku sederhana tapi aku menyukainya, aku merasa lebih cantik sekarang, apalagi krim ditubuhku ini berwarna senada dengan gaun yang ku kenakan. Aku bersyukur karena gadis ini tidak mendandaniku dengan berlebihan.

"Nah sudah selesai, kau terlihat cantik dan doakan aku supaya besok punya keberanian untuk memberikanmu padanya." Setelah mengatakan itu ia memasukkanku ke dalam lemari pendingin dan aku terkejut, ternyata ada banyak yang seperti aku didalam sana. Namun dandanan mereka sangat...umm..aku tak bisa menggambarkannya tapi yang jelas mereka sangat _full colour_. Dan sepertinya malam ini aku banyak teman bercerita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku beruntung karena gadis ini menyimpanku didalam sebuah kotak transparan yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhku. Disekeliling kotak diberi pita berwarna merah muda yang membentuk simpul dibagian atas sehingga terlihat cantik. Sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain dimasukkannya kedalam sebuah kotak besar berwarna cokelat, aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berhimpitan didalam sana, pasti sempit sekali.

Setelah turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya, gadis itu berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan riang, tampak sekali dari wajahnya yang cerah dan terus menyunggingkan senyum.

Setelah tiba dikelas, seorang gadis berambut pink menyapanya, "_Ohayou_ Hinata," jadi gadis ini bernama Hinata.

"Kau membawa apa?"

"_Ohayou_ Sakura, umm..aku membawa ini," Hinata menyodorkan kotak berwarna cokelat yang berisi teman-temanku kepada gadis itu, "Tolong bagikan kepada teman-teman ya Sakura."

"Wah, ini terlihat enak, bolehkah aku mengambil satu untukku?"

"Hu'um.."

Kulihat gadis bernama Sakura tadi membuka kotak itu dan tak lama ia sudah dikelilingi oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain. Aku melihat teman-temanku diserbu oleh segerombolan manusia yang saling dorong untuk mengambil mereka, bahkan ada yang sampai terjatuh. Tapi ada juga yang hanya berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan keatas untuk menyemangati teman-temannya yang sedang memperebutkan _cup cake_ bagian mereka masing-masing.

Bagi yang sudah mendapat bagian, mereka langsung menikmati apa yang mereka dapat. Ada yang membelah dua temanku untuk berbagi dengan anjing kesayangannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi daripada yang lain membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk memasukkan salah satu temanku ke dalam mulutnya, air liurnya terlihat jelas disudut-sudut mulutnya. Ugh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya masuk kedalam mulutnya itu, kasihan sekali temanku yang terpilih olehnya. Aku hanya berharap pemuda yang disukai Hinata tidak seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Brak.._

Kulihat senyum diwajah Hinata menghilang dan ia langsung menunduk sambil meremas tangannya. Sesekali ia juga melirik pemuda dibelakangnya yang baru saja datang sambil menghempaskan tasnya itu. Melihat sikapnya itu kutebak jika pemuda ini adalah orang yang dimaksudkannya kemarin.

Kuperhatikan pemuda itu, ia sangat tampan, pahatan wajahnya benar-benar indah meskipun sedikit tanpa ekspresi. Rambutnya hitam dan bergaya sedikit tidak biasa namun terlihat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya. Mata dengan bentuk yang bagus dengan iris hitam cocok dengan karakternya yang misterius. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya seksi. Aaargh..aku suka pemuda ini.

Hinata masih duduk diam dengan sikap kakunya, tangannya berkali-kali menyentuh plastik yang membungkus tubuhku, terlihat sekali kalau ia ragu-ragu untuk memberikanku.

"Sasuke-kun ini untukmu.."

"Ini juga untukmu.."

"Terimalah Sasuke-kun.."

"Ini ku bawakan spesial untukmu Sasuke-kun.."

Suara-suara itu datang dari gadis-gadis yang tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk ke kelas dan langsung mendatangi tempat duduk pemuda yang bernama Sasuke saling berhimpitan karena ingin mendahului memberikan barang yang mereka bawa kepada Sasuke.

"Letakkan saja dilokerku." Selain paras yang rupawan ternyata pemuda ini juga memiliki suara yang bagus. Dan bagaikan mantra, semua gadis itu langsung pergi berhamburan keluar begitu sang pangeran berkata seperti itu. Mereka pasti sangat senang karena mendapat respon dari pemuda ini. Sedangkan Hinata, begitu mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, ia langsung menyembunyikanku lebih dalam lagi didalam laci mejanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jam istirahat ini Hinata menitipkanku pada temannya yang bernama Tenten sementara ia pergi untuk membeli minuman. Tak lama kemudian aku melihatnya kembali ke kelas namun dengan air mata yang menggenang, ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan mengusap air matanya sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Syukurlah Tenten menanyakan itu karena aku juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan nonaku ini.

"Aku tak apa Tenten." Hinata mencoba tersenyum walaupun gagal. Ia menarikku keluar dari laci dan meletakkanku diatas meja.

"Jika tak terjadi apa-apa lalu kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena Sasuke?" Hinata mengelus-elus pita yang ada di atas kotakku lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Tenten.

"Aku melihatnya menerima pemberian dari Yugao senpai lalu setelah itu mereka berpelukan." Nona dihadapanku ini terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih. Tenten mengusap-usap punggung Hinata, mencoba menguatkan sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disaat siswa-siswi lain mulai masuk ke kelas karena bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis, Hinata justru membawaku keluar kelas yang aku tidak tahu tujuannya kemana. Ia terus berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan dan akhirnya berhenti di koridor tempat loker murid berada.

Ia menuju loker yang terletak paling ujung bernomor 237. Loker itu terlihat paling mencolok diantara yang lain karena banyak barang-barang yang seharusnya tidak berada disana justru menumpuk disekitar loker itu.

Hinata lalu meletakkanku diatas loker itu, menatapku sebentar lalu berbalik arah meninggalkanku, namun baru berapa langkah ia kembali dan mengambilku lagi. Ia mengulangi itu sampai dua kali.

Aku tahu gadis ini sedang bimbang antara meninggalkanku atau tidak, tampak jelas sekali diwajahnya. Namun akhirnya ia membawaku kembali, tidak jadi meninggalkanku diloker itu walau sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan jika ia benar-benar meninggalkanku disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai, kakinya terus melangkah seperti tanpa tujuan, tangannya yang putih masih setia memelukku dengan erat.

"Bodoh sekali." Nonaku ini merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau memang bodoh."

"Eh.." Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke telah ada disampingnya.

"Ini untukku kan?" Sasuke merebutku dari genggaman Hinata lalu membuka kotak yang membungkusku.

"Aku tahu kalau kau mau memberikan ini tapi aku sengaja menunggumu memberikannya sendiri padaku." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Hinata, senyum yang sangat indah. Krimku saja hampir meleleh karena melihat senyumnya itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau tidak jadi memberikannya langsung sampai-sampai kau berniat meletakkannya dilokerku bersama dengan barang-barang dari gadis-gadis berisik itu?"

"Umm, kau tahu?"

"Aku sedang berada disana untuk menyuruh Ibiki-san membersihkan lokerku dari barang-barang itu tapi kemudian kau datang, jadi aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan disana." Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, mungkin ia merasa malu sekali karena ketahuan oleh Sasuke seperti itu.

"Aku takut kau akan menolak pemberianku karena kau kan sudah menerima hadiah dari orang yang spesial bagimu," Sasuke menautkan alisnya, seperti tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata. "Maksudku Yugao senpai. Tadi aku melihatmu dengannya." Suara Hinata seperti berbisik waktu mengatakannya.

"Ia menitipkan hadiah itu untuk Itachi karena tidak sempat untuk memberikannya sendiri, lalu memelukku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu." Sepertinya Sasuke suka sekali menggoda nonaku ini sampai wajahnya memerah lagi seperti itu.

"A-anno, aku t-tidak cemburu.." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menyentil kening nonaku.

Pemuda tampan ini memandangiku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam lalu tak lama ia mulai membuka gaunku hingga setengah lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke tubuhku, sekarang aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menyentuh permukaan tubuhku hingga akhirnya kurasakan ia mulai menggigitku, pada gigitan pertama kulihat ia sedikit terkejut, jika bisa aku ingin tertawa melihatnya, ia pasti tidak menyangka akan ada lelehan saus tomat keluar dari tubuhku. Lalu ia menggigitku untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini ia terlihat benar-benar menikmatiku, tidak menghiraukan saus tomat dan krim merah yang belepotan disudut-sudut bibirnya.

Hinata hanya berdiri mematung melihat Sasuke yang tengah menikmatiku, wajahnya menampakkan raut antara terkejut, tidak percaya dan juga senang.

"Ini cake yang tidak biasa." Tentu saja tidak biasa _baka_, Hinata khusus membuatku untukmu, dia membuatku dengan sepenuh hati, sampai-sampai perasaanya mengalir juga padaku.

"Umm..ano Sasuke-kun, itu krimnya.." Hinata menunjuk bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kau mau? Baiklah.." Sasuke menarik tengkuk gadis itu kemudian mencium bibirnya. Hinata membulatkan mata indahnya tapi tak lama ia melingkarkan tangannya dileher pemuda itu dan membersihkan krim yang tersisa dibibir Sasuke.

Hei hei, apa aku harus menonton kalian? Paling tidak habiskan dulu aku, seandainya saja aku bisa berteriak. Huft.., tapi aku ikut senang, Sasuke dan Hinata, semoga selalu berbahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saran, masukan, komentar, koreksi sangat diterima..

Terima kasih sudah membaca..


End file.
